


My Shadow Self

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dark, Emotional Manipulation, Hate, Hurt, Isaac's shadow Harry, Love, M/M, Sex, Shadow!verse, human/wolf relationship, non-con, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles thinks there is something going on between him and Isaac and doesn't want to let go of that can possibly happen between them. Isaac, however acts suspiciously and cold and pushes Stiles away from him. Stiles is stubborn and doesn't give up on Isaac that easy until the things between them actually work.<br/>One night Stiles meets someone who really much looks like Isaac and believes it's him. He turns out to be wrong and although Isaac comes on time, things get dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Shadow Self

                It was just the beginning of the autumn and the weather was unusually cold for that time of the year. It was warning people to embrace themselves for the coming winter. Cool winds were whispering creepy, grey clouds were dangerously gathering above Beacon Hills, sometimes pouring cold rains. Sunny moments were very rare.

            Stiles was in his room, infront of the mirror, looking at himself shirtless, quiet music playing from his laptop.

‘Well’ he was posing just like the big guys from the body building magazines. ‘I’m not like Danny, or Aiden, or Ethan... But I’m not that bad.

Stiles was skinny and thin, he had muscles but he wanted more and he wanted to be more attractive and stronger and play more lacrosse matches. He checked his front and turned around to check his back. A short bolt of electricity ran his spine. That memory. Two weeks ago, in the boys’ dressing room, when they were changing after practice, Isaac had walked by Stiles and brushed his waist with fingers, very tenderly and mysterious, smiling at him before walking out the door. Since then Stiles wasn’t in his mind. He didn’t know what he was feeling and what to think. Sometimes he was locking gaze with Isaac during classes and Lahey was smirking seductively, making Stiles blush. Stiels had wanted to talk with him about that but for a first time he was feeling too shy and nervous to do such thing. And that was Isaac Lahey after all. Stiles wasn’t in his league.

‘Stiles’ his father knocked on the door and shower his head.

‘Hey, dad, wait’ Stiles opened the door wide and posed for his father ‘Do you think I’m attractive to gay guys? Or even attractive enough to make straight guy gay?’

His father blinked surprised and confused at his son’s question.

‘Do I look like a gay guy to tell you? Ask Danny’

‘He is not single. He can’t tell me’

‘Stiles it doesn’t… jesus… look I have to take extra change tonight. Will you be fine?’

‘Yes dad, don’t worry. Go work.’

‘Good. G’night son. I will lock down’

Stiles stood to his window watching his dad driving off the parking lot. As he was watching he noticed something on the other side of the street, on the opposite sidewalk, behind a tree. It was pretty dark and Stiles wasn’t sure, but it was a person, someone very familiar. And when his father’s car flashed the lights he saw the sharp lines of his face and got goosebumps. Was that really him? But one second later he wasn’t there anymore. Stiles checked the street if it was possible in the dark, but there was no one. Was he hallucinating?

* * *

 

            The next two days he was looking around hoping to catch a glimpse of Isaac. He wanted to know if he was fine. But where was he? Stiles couldn’t get him out of his mind. Even Scott and the other noticed he was quieter than usual. Stiles assured them it’s nothing and he was fine. But one time Scott caught him.

‘It’s because of Isaac, isn’t it?’ Stiles could only nod ‘Why you care about him?’

‘I don’t know’ was Stiles only answer. He was confused enough for himself and explanations were useless. The whole situation was crazy.

On the third day, Stiles was quietly sitting in English class thinking what to do. If Isaac didn’t appear that day he would go search for him. He couldn’t just sit and do nothing. And then Isaac appeared. He entered the classroom 15 min. after the beginning of the class.

‘Can I stay miss Blake?’ he asked quietly, looking everywhere except the teacher’s eyes.

‘Sure Isaac, sit.’ She smiled.

Stiles was sitting on the edge of his chair staring at Isaac as if he was the most interesting thing to catch Stiles curious mind. As if Sherlock Holmes being painfully interested in a murder he can’t get close to. He wanted to jump and hug him. He wanted it so badly but it would be so awkward. He didn’t move eyes from Isaac the whole lesson. And for his confusion, Isaac didn’t turn to smile at him even once. Something was wrong. Stiles could sense it thought he wasn’t a werewolf like Scott and Derek. When the class finished, Isaac shoot out from the room fast. Stiles grabbed his stuff and ran after him.

‘Isaac, ISAAC wait’ he reached to him and blocked his way making him stop on one place. Isaac looked at him as if he never seen him before. But the expression was changed with sorrow. ‘Dude, where have you been? Are you alright?’

They stared at each other’s eyes for a few second and Stiles noticed something different in Lahey’s eyes. Something was missing, or something was added or replaced. They seemed both suffered and more alive than ever. Isaac carefully pushed Stiles out of his way and kept walking down the hall.

‘Hey, I’m talking to you.’ Stiles ran after him again to catch him at the back stairs for the building which almost no one was using.

Stiles caught Isaac’s shoulder, but Isaac grasped his wrist and twisted it painfully with incredible strength. ‘Leave me alone’ he growled low staring at the cramped of pain face of Stiles. Something suddenly clicked in him and he let go of Stiles.

‘Dude, Stiles rubbed his wrist ‘You’ve been gone for more than a week. You don’t look right. What’s going on? Talk to me’

‘Why do you care?’ Isaac asked him a bit minatory.

‘Because you are my friend’ Stiles answered as if Isaac was asking the most stupid question. ‘I don’t know man, I just care about you, and the way you acted before you disappear…’

‘It was nothing’ Isaac kept staring at him with such inhuman look ‘Forget about everything. I’m nothing to you. And you are nothing to me, period.’

‘What changed your mind?’ Stiles raised voice ‘What’s wrong with you? I know we haven’t been the most closes friends but when I thought things between us are getting better and even on a higher level of relationship, you just decide to flee, and leave me with confused thoughts and feelings.’

They stared at each other little more and Isaac was actually getting Stiles words but he was fighting them. He didn’t want to accept them. He hissed at Stiles.

‘Forget about me and for what it was. Move on.’ And he walked away leaving Stiles even move confused and upset.

* * *

 

 The next few days were awful. Isaac was always there, not too far from Stiles, and he was so cold in his behavior. Honestly, Stiles missed his playful smiles and his voice. He missed the funny Isaac in his daily. In one way or another, Stiles had feelings for him and it was painful that he couldn’t share them and make them clear.

One time, all of a sudden, Isaac left the lesson. Stiles couldn’t take it anymore and asked to leave. When he got the permission, he chased Isaac outside under the cold heavy autumn rain.

‘ISAAC STOP RIGHT THERE AND LISTEN TO ME’ he yelled. Isaac nailed himself as a statue. ‘I’m sick of you running away from me and not giving me any explanation of what is happening around you. Cause, damn it, Isaac I really care about you. I want the things between us to go smooth. I want to take care of you…’ they stood in silence and Isaac turned to face Stiles, both dripping wet and shaking from the cold rainy weather. ‘Isaac, please, we can work it out… just…’ Stiles reached hand towards, both with Isaac having rain drops in their eyes.

Isaac stepped towards Stiles a bit unsure, looking at his hand. He looked up at his eyes and Stiles nodded to encourage him. But then Isaac just lost it and jumped over Stiles, punching him with shoulder hard in the ribs, both sliding in the wet grass. Isaac’s eyes flashed in a yellow color which Stiles missed while struggling for air. He thought it was just hallucination again. Then Isaac, as he was sitting over him, threw a punch in his face and Stiles cried loud in panic from pain and inability to breathe normal.

‘ISAAC’ he cried when he found his breath. He was scared and broken.

‘I’M NOT GOOD FOR YOU. STAY AWAY, FOR YOUR OWN GOOD’ Isaac out yelled the rain.

He wanted to say more than that. Oh, how many things there were to be said.

He stood up from Stiles and left him lie beaten under the rain. And Stiles couldn’t hold but cry for a minute or two. There was pain both in his body and heart. And he didn’t care. It was feeling awful. But the sadness was replaced from anger and sorry for himself so he just stood up and barely walking got to his jeep and got home.

Stiles didn’t go to school for the next 2 days. The stupid school didn’t matter to him that time. It wasn’t easy to lie to his dad about why he had cracked rib, blue eye and cut lip, but Stiles was protecting Isaac. 

* * *

 

One night, around 10, Stiles was sitting infront of the computer trying to distract. The heavy cold rain outside was relaxingly rattling on the rooftop and Stiles was listening to it forgetting about the real world for a moment. His dad was taking extra hours at the station again. Stiles was alone and the worse – he was lonely. Scott had Allison, Lydia had one of the twins, Derek was away with his sister. And Stiles… he had no one.

He was alone.

As if he wasn’t worth to anyone.

He sighed but the pain in his chest cut him like a knife and he hissed. _‘Fuck you Isaac’_ he thought and hit the pencil stand on his desk creating sounds from the falling stuff.

There was a ring on the door. And after that a loud knock, and hard one.

‘Don’t break the door please’ Stiles shouted as he was coming down the stairs. He opened.

His heart skipped a bit and his stomach tied in a knot. Too many feels were fighting inside him which of which to take a higher pick. Isaac was standing right on the doorstep whole shaking and dripping wet from the rain, and even his lips were a bit blue. His eyes were red as if he had been crying, the scarf around his neck wasn’t warming him anymore. They were staring at each other with sorrow in their eyes.

‘I’m s-s-sorry’ Isaac barely pronounced his adam’s apple jumping up and down trying to keep calm and not to cry ‘I will u-u-understand, i-i-f you hate me, and believe me t-that would be b-b-better.  But I’m s-sorry so much. P-please, I h-hope you forgive m-me one d-day.’

This time there was no trace of the angry Isaac from before that beaten up and yelled at Stiles. This Isaac was a different one. A better one, better than the one from 1 month ago. This Isaac was pure and saying the truth and there was so much pain in his words. That moment Stiles wasn’t giving a fuck anymore for his bruises. When Isaac started to step back, Stiles just reached, grasped his dripping wet cardigan and pulled him inside, closing the door. It became quiet, the teens looking each other in the eyes in silence.

‘You are such an ass you know that?’ Stiles uttered with emotionless face.

‘I know and I…’ Isaac was ready for a long speech but then Stiles threw his arms around Isaac’s shoulders and hugged him, getting wet from Isaac’s clothes, but he didn’t care. Isaac held his breath in surprise but a second later he hugged Stiles back and closed his eyes, burring face in his neck. So much joy washed both of them and the rain didn’t seem that cold anymore. Stiles stepped back and waved a finger at him.

‘Go upstairs, and take a hot shower. I will wait you in my room with dry clothes and hot chocolaty milk.’

 

            Few minutes later Isaac was sitting on Stiles’ bed with a towel wrapped around his waist. Stiles was next to him observing him drinking his chocolaty milk. They weren’t yet looking in the eyes.

‘So’ Stiles uttered ‘You are werewolf. Like Scott and Derek and … the twins. And it all happened while you were gone.’

‘Yeah’ Isaac nodded, without looking at Stiles, as if he was ashamed of it, and took a sip from his hot drink.

‘Okay’ Stiles nodded with excited note in his voice ‘We can work it out right?’ he stood up from the bed and looked hopefully at Isaac who looked at him a bit surprised.

Isaac exhaled and left the mug on the night stand. ‘I should better dress up and go. It’s been a long night and you need rest. We have school tomorrow.’ He stood up and tried to walk out.

‘No’ Stiles caught his wrist and pulled him back with raised eyebrows and surprised voice ‘I’m not letting you go again. And I don’t give a damn about why you want me to stay away from you. Good for me it’s you around. So, no. You are not going anywhere. It’s that simple.’

And then from Stiles’ laptop the song Stay by Rihanna played and Isaac couldn’t help but smile with tightened in a line lips, while Stiles was looking around nervously. Then Isaac laughed shortly.

‘What?!’ Stiles laughed too.

‘Don’t tell me you made a special playlist to charm me with’

‘It’s sign Isaac’ Stiles laughed. ‘The universe wants us…’ he silent and licked his lips ‘..together.’

They silent for little more as Isaac was thinking over his words. He opened his mouth to protest but Stiles outran him.

‘Don’t say anything that different than ‘yes’. Don’t try to change my mind. Cause I ain’t giving up on you. If you say you just don’t feel the same about me, that you are not gay for me, only then I will let you go, but if you say it now I won’t let you go cause I know it’s not true. And don’t even try to lie to me.’ Stiles was certain and his fingers twined with Isaac’s so beautifully.

‘You know you have to let me crash here. And if it’s that so, I want to be under the covers with you.’ Isaac smirked.

‘You sneaky ass’ Stiles blushed and stepped back going to his wardrobe ‘We can watch something, talk about stuff you know…’ he found a shirt to change, cause the one on him was wet.

He slipped his left arm and tried to slip the other through the sleeve but gets stuck while struggling, panting cause the pain in his ribs.

‘Wait’

Isaac went to him and helped him get out his head and after that pulled the shirt off his arm. He saw Stiles face relaxing after the short sharp pain disappeared. Isaac placed palm on his jaw line and brushed his bruised blueberry cheekbone with a thumb.

‘God, I’m so sorry’ he whispered his voice filled with pain ‘It’s all my fault… And I have no right to be here and touch you…’

‘Hey. It’s fine’ Stiles stopped him and squeezed his fingers taking his hand off of his face. Not that he didn’t like it but Isaac needed more comfort than Stiles and he knew it.   

‘How can you say it’s fine Stiles?’ Isaac stepped back and shook head getting more upset. ‘I beated you up. I’m a werewolf. I can easily harm you and even kill you if I don’t control myself. And I already did hurt you and how will I forgive myself? How you let me near you, and let me sleep under your covers…?

‘Because I know that deep inside you, you are the same old Isaac, the human one but a bit stronger and even happier… Isaac, please… I’m telling you together we can work it out. I don’t care what happened, when you attacked me it wasn’t you. It was the fear that was acting. Now enough. Let’s enjoy ourselves okay?’

‘Okay’ Isaac exhaled ‘Just let me at least try to fix what I did’

Isaac gently slid palm on Stiles’ ribs on the right side and sensed his pain and damage. And the next thing happened both ways – hot waves streamed from his hand and started the healing process and at the same time cold waves were coming back and soaking in his veins as he was taking the pain. Stiles felt it and it was a nice feeling and soon it wasn’t hurting anymore. He could breathe easier.  

‘Awesome’ Stiles said with raised eyebrows and took a deep breath enjoying the good feel.

‘Stiles’ Isaac called with a smiled and when he lift his chin, Isaac caught it between his fingers, pulling him closer to him and sucking lips to Stiles’ lower lip, arm sliding around Stiles naked waist, their naked chests colliding. Stiles was a bit surprised for a moment but when he felt Isaac slipping away he pushed forward and parted Isaac’s lips with a tongue, tasting him and his hotness. He held on Isaac’s arms and they stood in the middle of the room, embracing themselves and kissing noisily and wet. They managed to pull back after a while and just then they noticed how they were panting for air their cheeks flushed.

‘You taste like hot chocolaty milk’ Stiles chuckled blinking sleepy-a-like.

‘I dreamt of that for a while’ Isaac said quietly ‘It was better than I dreamt it’

* * *

 

 Later, Isaac managed to make Stiles go to bed. He needed rest, they had lacrosse training the next day. Stiles warned Isaac to stay till the morning and go to school together and Isaac just couldn’t resist his puppy face, and he promised already so he stayed. They cuddled under that sheets, Stiles wrapping arms around Isaacs waist and having one of his knees squeezed between Isaac’s tights. He was so warm and his skin was so soft. Both were feeling so relaxed. It was good to have something warm and alive snuggled to them.

_‘…. Ssssssstiles….. Stilessssssssssss….’ The voice was chasing him through the forest and cackling while enjoying him pant for air and tripping through the bushes. ‘Sssssssssssssstilesssssssssssssss… I’m coming for you…’ another cackle of amusement ‘You will love it when I come for you…’ Stiles trips and falls in the dirt panting and whimpering. Then Isaac jumps out of the nothing with eyes not yellow but black, and he grins predatory above him. Stiles squeezes his eyes…._

* * *

 

‘Stilinski… you ass.’ Isaac groaned and Stiles almost fell from the bed when he woke up. His heart was hammering against his chest, and he was hearing the beats in his ears. ‘Stiles’ Isaac reached and held him close ‘You were having a nightmare.’

‘Why did you groan like that, I lost my mind in fear’ Stiles rubbed his eyes, talking sleepily.

‘You were whimpering something in your sleep and I tried to wake you up and the next moment your fist was in my jaw, and your knee met my junk’ Isaac looked down at his crotch.

‘God, I’m sorry’ Stiles murmured and snuggled in him again. The dream was so real and it was terrifying, but as long Isaac’s arms were around Stiles, he wasn’t that scared.

 

* * *

 

For Stiles bad, the nightmare soon came true.

One late evening he got in Derek’s loft which was Isaac’s actually, cause Derek was gone from Beacon Hills. They had a date.

‘I’m here’ Stiles said when he got inside with the key he owned, and threw his stuff on the couch.

‘Hello, sweetie’ Isaac came from the kitchen and lighting from the storm outside flashed in a semi-dark room creepily.

Stiles smiled and checked him out. He seemed changed and strange. Thinner and his hair was curlier and bigger… and his eyes were mischievous.

‘What’s with the… look. Did you change for me?’ Stiles laughed nervously.

‘I haven’t changed anything’ Isaac stepped closer with hands in his pockets. He was acting strange. ‘You are very observant. Good. How long it will take you to understand?’

‘Isaac, are you playing some weird mind-games with me?’ Stiles walked to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

‘That’s the thing… I’m not Isaac, not exactly.’ He smirked.

‘I get it’ Stiles wrapped arms around his waist ‘You don’t want usual sex so role playing. I like it. Who are you now?’

The other slid fingers in Stiles hair and checked his face closely ‘I’m Harry… Isaac’s dark shadow born from his weaknesses and fears.’

‘Oh’ Stiles chuckled amused ‘Something demonic. How original.’ He couldn’t help himself to lean and slide a tongue in his mouth again.

‘Stilesssssssssssss…. I’m coming for you…’ Harry whispered in his ear and cackled just like in the dream. Stiles froze. He never told Isaac about that dream. How he knew… Oh no, it couldn’t be… He pulled back and looked Isaac, or Harry as he said. He was just like Isaac, but physically he was a bit different.

Stiles phone rang in his pocket. He stepped back and looked at the screen. Isaac. What? He swallowed as Harry had that smug smile on his face.

‘Isaac’ Stiles gasped on the phone not breaking eye contact with Harry.

‘Hey, I went to the shop, I’ll be in the loft in a few. Where are you?’

‘In your loft’ Stiles heart was beating like crazy.

‘You alright?’ Isaac heard it.

‘I’m just talking with… your demonic shadow you… know anything about that?’

‘Run…. As fast as you can, I’m coming’ Isaac was on the edge of panic and he hung the phone.

‘Isaac says ‘hi’ Stiles smiled nervously and put the phone back in his pocket.

‘Don’t worry I’m not here to hurt you’ Harry got close to him again. Stiles didn’t want and couldn’t run. ‘When Isaac comes, we gonna have so much fun…’ Harry smirked his fingers running up Stiles’ skin.

Stiles didn’t remember what exactly happened. He was like intoxicated. He was electrified. He had pale memory of Harry talking while undressing him and gently sliding fingers over his skin, placing burning kisses here and there and at the end Stiles was laying naked on the bed, close to the window, unable to move his body but feeling it so aroused. What have Harry done to him? He was a bit scared, but he couldn’t protest, he didn’t want to… it was strange.

Harry crawled over him, pressing his hard on between Stiles legs, pressing their pelvises hard, and his lips working on Stiles neck who was quietly moaning.

‘Mm, I know you like it… it’s going to get better. I waited for you and Isaac to train and I hope you are ready to take me in cause I won’t give you much time to relax and open for me…’

‘Stiles’ Isaac shouted as he busted in the room and saw his shadow doubleganger naked over his lover smirking with black eyes.  ‘Get off him before I kill you’ Isaac growled his eyes flickering in yellow.

‘Isaac’ Stiles moaned turning gaze to him.

Harry grabbed a fist of air and pulled down, and Isaac tripped forward and fell on his knees a meter away from the bed, eyes locked with Stiles. ‘Enjoy that, my copy.’

Stiles turned head back to Harry eyes sparkling, fisted his curly hair and pulled him for a hungry kiss. Harry placed himself and hold a grip on Stiles hipbones and slowly pushed his cock inside him.

‘UUUgghhh’ Stiles groaned throatily and arched his back, exposing his neck giving it to Harry to drag teeth over it.

‘SON OF A BITCH’ Isaac wolfed out, unable to move.

Harry cackled again like in the dream and thrust hard into Stiles two fast times. Stiles cried loud and scratched Harry’s waist, trying to hold in it.

Isaac was burning from inside. That was madness. He was always gentle to Stiles. He was first pushing lubed fingers inside him to warm him up and relax him, and after that he was making slow sweet love to him, never hurting him.

While Harry was fucking him hard enjoying in a sick way how Stiles crying beneath him. And still Stiles wasn’t trying to run. He was trying to adjust, he was touching Harry almost the way he was touching Isaac, and Isaac wanted to vomit.

‘Join us Isaac… you are not going to leave your baby like that, are you?’ Isaac slowed down and raised the pace again.

Isaac was killing him with eyes, and glimpsing at Stiles. He was kind of on drugs.

‘Bite me’ Isaac growled at Harry.

‘Stiles, do you want Isaac?’ Harry asked him thrusting one painful.

‘Isaac please’ Stiles moaned and a tear rolled down his cheek. It was him… he was there, but he was stoned with something not giving him ability to protest Harry.    

‘Do you love him?’ Harry asked Isaac with puppy face. ‘Ease him Isaac, make him come, or I can keep like that all night.’

Isaac didn’t hesitate more. He was able to move but only what Harry wanted. He swallowed the disgust, leaned over Stiles kissing him gently his hand sliding to bump his hard cock. Harry cackled satisfied and leaned down, nibbling on Stiles neck and chest and started thrusting in him again.

‘It’s fine… Stiles… I’m here… it’s all gonna end soon. Just come, not for him, but for me’ Isaac managed go whisper giving Stiles harder and faster strokes, and playing with his hair just like their after sex cuddling. Harry was rough, stretching him in a way no human being could handle. 

Stiles was losing it. The pain was overwhelming, he was crying louder and louder, and Isaac couldn’t bare it. At some point Harry groaned shooting inside Stiles, and he came in Isaac’s hand as well. He was shaking and moaning loud with ripped voice.

‘YOU FUCKER’ Isaac growled and with one punch he put Harry on the floor away from Stiles.

‘I GOT BORN FROM STILES - YOUR WEAKNESS. Deep inside him he liked me fucking him, cause we are three so alike, can’t you see it’ Harry laughed evilly.   

‘YOU ARE NOTHING LIKE US’ Isaac growled and pinned nails in Harry throat who started dying.

‘Kill ME… I will get born again…. I’m immortal as long… as you and…. Stiles…. Are together….’ Were his last words and then he turned into dust under Isaac who left with empty hands.

 

* * *

 

Later, he and Stiles were comforting on the bed, listening to the storm outside. Isaac didn’t want to say they have to break up for Stiles good; Stiles didn’t want to hear that…

‘Isaac’ he said ‘I will never leave you… I will never let you go. We will work it out remember? I’m more scared for myself Isaac’ Isaac looked him confused with wet eyes ‘I wasn’t scared of the fucking… not even a little. I’m scared that I like it in a sick way… The moment we kissed with Harry… He got inside me… And he is controlling you… and I know how much it hurts you. It’s confusing I know…

‘He is my shadow Stiles…. All I never wanted to be. He is capable of a lot. I will do anything to stop him. We will stick together from now and find a way to get rid of him. I promise.’

They hugged and went to sleep hoping for no nightmares.

 

Isaac got one… the solution of getting rid of his shadow. He had to embrace it. He had to become Harry and be the one he didn’t want. He had to do what Harry did… and even more. That was the only way to remove Harry from the real world. 24 hours being Harry and it was going to be over. But how could Isaac hurt his lover like Harry did… how he was going to be even worse…? Isaac had to face his demons and Stiles was going to suffer because of that.


End file.
